I love you
by widdleasian
Summary: It's about Darien and Serena they just found out that they both like each other but two people intend to break those too up? Who are they? Will Darien and Serena's love stay true forever or will they break apart
1. Default Chapter

I love you  
They first met at college. They were two best friends maybe even more. The names were Serena and Darien. Many people would say they are the cutest couple ever to them. Both were desired to say yes, I love you so much. But instead they said" No, were just really good friend nothing more." After saying that both their hearts felt like bullets just went into their heart.  
Darien watched as a guy named Josh flirt with her. He was holding her hand kissing it, and he is saying something to her. Darien felt jealous and wanted to kick his ass and say 'stay away from my girlfriend and Serena will be like OMG thank you so much... I hated that jerk and Darien would smile I love you babe' Serena did the same thing as girls would just flirt and fall down while Darien on the other hand just left and not helped the girls up. Serena was sooooooooo jealous at this girl name Chelsea. She was rich, snob, and has a name for herself. "I got every cute guy and I always get my man". Chelsea would flirt with Darien and he would have to listen to her because he was trapped. Andrew were (Darien and Serena's friends) like "isn't it obvious that those two are in love." "yea" replied the other friends. "we should get them together" Andrew said "yea" said Serena' s friend and Darien's friends would say ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- "okay, so that is the plan okay." Andrew said (afterschool) "So um Serena what are you going to do afterschool" "Nothing u" "nothing I thought you were going to go out with um that Josh guy" "Nah... He's not my type" "Really oh good because I was going to hit him" "Why were you going to him" "No special reason" "can you please tell me" "No" Darien replied Serena was doing a puppy dog pout(A.N that Darien can't say no to Serena even with a puppy dog pout) "fine I'll tell you but you promise we'll be friends after I tell you this" "of course.,," "Serena ever since you and I met I had fallen in love with you... I had a major crush on you and I was sooooooooooo jealous seeing other man go after you like a piece of meat. I don't like that..." "OMG you LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" "yes, I do...." Embarrassed Darien and was about to cry because he knew that Serena wasn't going to say it fro him. "I love you too" "you just saying that to make me happy" "No... I'm not" Serena upset because he didn't believe her "really how can I know your telling the truth" "my journal- September 12th Who is that boy with the black hair and blue eyes.. When I look at his eyes I see my soul... I also see that he wants true love. I would do anything to show him love the real way...................." "Omg you do love me" "I was afraid that you didn't love me so I didn't say anything" "My Sere" "My Dare" "I love you and I wanted to kiss you" "Wish granted" When Darien put his lips on her lips it felt good. They both licked each other lips and they tasted like honey. They both thought it was good. Darien put his tongue into her mouth and went around her mouth playing with her tongue. Then they both had ended and Darien pulled away. They spend the day going out to the restaurant and going to the house and showing around. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------The next day they told they were dating and everyone was happy except for Josh and Chelsea... They seek for revenged... Josh said "Darien watch I'll get Serena and you will get out of our life" Chelsea said" Darien is going to be my guy and Serena can do nothing about it"  
  
Will Josh and Chelsea plan actually work find out in chapter 2 


	2. I love you chapter 2

I LOVE U chapter 2 Josh and Chelsea was having a secret meeting in Chelsea's dorm "I think I know how to make Serena really jealous and get what was originally mine." Said Chelsea "0o0o0h I'm getting excited hurry and tell me the plan" said Josh "Since now that Darien and Serena are girlfriend and boyfriend you'll know that they will be meeting places and such" "Yeah and this has to do with the plan how?" "shut up and listen to me. Okay so when I was dating Darien...of course he had no interested in me right but I saw he likes strawberry a lot especially with whipped cream or chocolate(MMMMMMMM taste yummy wonder what she's going to do with that... author gives a sly look to the reader.) So like I'm going making him want me. "Okay that's um great well call me and tell me when this is gonna happen." (after Serena and Darien's classes end) "Hey babyhow ya doing I was thinking of u how beautiful you were going to looked today" "Awwwwwww u tease(wouldn't u want Darien saying that too u) I missed you tooo. 'Hey tomorrow can u meet me afterschool in the Park by 12:00. My phone number is 1716-345-345-323-234-229(that's not a real phone number as you can tell) While Darien and Serena was talking little did they know that Chelsea was listen to the conversation. Soon Darien You will be mine and we will get married and live happy ever after because I always get me way. And my way is to be with you. I shall make you my prince and Serena would be the slave and I shall hit her and make her cry and be hurt(How evil am I? To tell truth I love Serena and Darien it's so romantic)  
  
Next day at the Park "Where's my Juilet that I love" said Darien "Romeo, Romeo I am here my love" said Chelsea Chelsea got closer and Darien said "why did u answer me? Only my love, Serena was suppose to answer" "Well because I love you and I'll be there for you unlike Serena who would be late for everything: "Don't ever talk to my baby like that again" Darien grabbed Chelsea's arm and hold it very tightly. "Do you understand me" "Yes I do" Chelsea said "as forgiveness would u take these delicious strawberries and eat them." "UM no......" Serena had come running up and she was seeing that every girlfriend would not like. She saw Chelsea on Darien's lap. Chelsea had about 20 strawberries in her basket. She dipped the strawberry with chocolate and was making sounds that made Darien wants strawberries in his mouth. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... YUMMMMMMMMMMY this strawberry is soo good. But I am a little full now who can I give this too. "Darien would u want one" Chelsea asked sexily "Um no thanks" Chelsea put another one in her mouth and while doing this Darien was being pulled. Chelsea was pulling Darien shirt and was kissing him. For even poor news Serena didn't see Darien getting pulled me Chelsea because she was busy trying to wipe her little tears. When she looked to see what was happen. She saw them kissing and then Chelsea would put a strawberry in his mouth and kissed him again. While doing this Serena could see that Chelsea was licking Darien's cute lips. Serena made a sound like "EEP"  
  
0O0O0h now the drama begins 


	3. I love you chapter 3

I've only gotten 2 reviews =(

The excitement don't happen till the 2nd page of the story. I'm sorry but first part boring(very).  
  
I love you chapter 3  
  
"UHHHHH Hey Serena" Darien said letting Chelsea getting off of him. Darien went up to Serena to kiss her in the mouth to welcome her home and also to say that he missed her very much. Darien lowered his head to the kissing position as his mouth was 1 inch away from Serena's lips. Serena had slapped Darien in the cheek

"How dare you try to kiss me when you were caught kissing another woman. How could you do this to me Darien, I loved you, I even let you read all the entries I wrote about you. How do you repay me by kissing another woman? Darien, do you think she's beautiful then me?"Serena's eyes become teary

"Of course not. The kiss happens accidentally. I mean I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the whole world why would I kiss another woman." Darien rubbing his red cheeks.

"Darien are you stupid? You said I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world"

"And your point is........"

"Darien get this straight through you head I WAS your girlfriend and now I don't want to be yours because I am dumping you and what do u mean you accidentally kiss her." While Darien and Serena was having a fight Josh and Chelsea was watching them. Chelsea has told Josh to interrupt them.

"UH hello" Josh said

"What do you want? Didn't your mom tell you not to interrupt something that doesn't mind you?" Darien said in annoyance."

"Your being soo mean to him!!!!!! Why are you treating him like he's a dog" Serena said "Wait a minute you're the guy who flirted with My baby last Wednesday weren't you." Darien squinting his eyes to see if Josh has any interest in Serena. Then looked back and forth to see Serena and Josh. Serena was feeling upset that Darien had just cheated on her but she didn't let it bother her on the outside but felt her hear break into two on the inside. Serena wanted so badly to get back at Darien but not to harshly.

Serena got an idea when she saw Darien had the eyes of jealousy when he looked at Josh. "Jealous are we," said Serena with a smile

"Me jealous of who? Josh? plz why would I be jealous of him" said Darien who was now finding it a little uncomfortable.

"How would this make you feel" said Serena Serena and Josh kissing each other and Darien can see that Josh's tongue was in Serena's mouth.  
(Inside Serena's mouth)Yes I think I'm getting far detailed

Josh and Serena's tongue was playing with each other. Both enjoying this moment. But of course Serena felt guilty. After like 10 minutes Serena and Josh needed air and they broke the kiss very lightly. When Serena finished and she looked around and saw that Darien was all red from jealously. His hand was in a fist and she knew that he wanted to hit Josh and beat him up. But she noticed that Darien was being hold back of hurting Josh. Andrew was there holding Darien back because Darien can be violent.

"Darien come on you don't want to start a fight because you know that Josh will make false rumors about what he did too you and the whole school would believe him" Andrew said

"How can people listen to him I mean come on I'm more popular then him. People should be listen to me then Josh over here that's going to get hurt."

"Darien you're the nice guy here. I mean you don't date woman which I don't understand but be yourself because Serena likes that a lot and you don't have to be a heroic figure for Serena to make her fall in love with me" Darien sighed in defeat because what Andrew said was true. He knew that she loved him but what happened with the kiss has made an end without even going on second dates or such.

"I THINK I WANT TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU, SERENA. DO U WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?" Yelled Josh so that everyone can hear. Trying to see if that she can try to get a reaction out of Darien.

Darien just did an evil glare at Josh saying "You better stop doing that"

"Um I will love to go out with you" Serena said in a disappointed voice because even if she liked the kiss from Josh nothing can compare you to the one with Darien.

Chelsea smiled with glee and said" Darien you hunk you are all mine now. And nobody can stop me from being your girlfriend. Chelsea puts a strawberry in Darien's mouth(remember Chelsea has 20 strawberries)and kisses Darien. Serena sees this and start kissing Josh

Andrew nods head and goes" This is going to be very interesting at the time with a bite of jealously. Andrew gets cell and calls everyone (of Serena's friend and Darien's friends) and says "we need to have a meeting something big just happened and is going to take a while to fix and a lot of jealousy will occur."

The friends just sat there and said" What is he talking about? What jealous? What could have occurred for jealously to sprout?"  
  
I just got an idea that just occurred to me. I shall bring Serena's sweetheart in high school trying to get her back. That makes 3 guys who want her why stop there when you could get more And maybe more people I don't know didn't decide yet...


	4. Author's Note

Hey!!!!!! I am still working with chapter 4 but I have bad news. I'm going to Korea in July 3oth and I'm going to stay there for 1 month and also going to the China. So I won't be able to get the next chapter till September probably. So please don't forget about me. 


	5. I love you chapter 4

I love You Chapter 4

When Darien and Chelsea had finished kissing. They both looked to see if Serena and Josh were finished. Of course they weren't and there hands were all over each other. Serena had one hand on his bright shiny blond hair. While the other one was going back and forth from his neck to his back. Josh had his hands on her waist. Darien thought it as a boy who was protecting the love one from being hurt. As he was thinking that thought he had become filled with jealously. When Serena and Josh has finished Darien put an arm around Chelsea's arm. Chelsea just smiled. They walked away not saying good bye or anything. Soon later Serena and Josh just went the opposite path of Darien and Chelsea.

(Josh and Serena)

"Hey!!!!!! I really like that kiss that you have given me" Josh said in an embarrassing blush

"I liked it too it reminded me not to think of Darien anymore thanks I needed that."

"So um I guess this is it. I mean this was like a night stand making out session right?" Josh said in a disappointed

"Would u like to go out with me this Friday night?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm asking because 1) I know that my friends would be setting me up with dates knowing Mina she'll probably make me go on blind dates. 2) Darien would probably bring Chelsea along because he wants to make me jealous. 3) Every Friday and sometimes other weekend we get together and spend time and we all have dates and I'll probably feel left out."

"I will love to go out on a date with you." Josh said with a smile.

"Pick me up at 3:00 pm and it's a date."

"You got it majesty"

(Darien and Chelsea)

"Get your fuking hands off of me" said Darien

"But you put your hands on me after Josh and Serena was kissing." Chelsea did with a puppy dog pout.

"That's because I was jealous and I wanted to make Serena jealous."

"You know Darien that Serena is going to be there Friday with Josh and you got nobody to make her jealous of me. Of course if you bring me then we can make them jealous as hell."

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me?"

"I want to touch you. I want to please you in anyway that I can." Chelsea seducing Darien

"Fine, I'll pretend for you to be my girlfriend and you can come be my PRETEND date to make Serena jealous."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, I AM SO GOOD. I just got a date with Darien Shields."

"U REMEMBER THIS WAS A PRETEND DATE."

"Oh yea forgot.. I'm going to shop for a new dress for tomorrow."

"Well you can walk to your dorm can't you."

"But, But it's 10 miles away."

"You should be thankful I drove you halfway there." Darien said.

"But, But"

"GET THE HELL OUT I'LL SEE YOU TOMMORROW."

"UH what's the meeting about me and Greg got a lot of things too do." A girl named Amy said. She got blue hair and she also got blue eyes (I think) Her love l

"Yea, probably busy making out in someplace public." A girl named Mina said. Mina looks exactly like Serena. Mina likes to put her hair half down. She likes to put her hair up with a red bow Mia has a darker blond hair then Serena. Mia's eyes were darker blue color than Serena's. Serena's voice was sweeter than Mina's. Even though Mina and Serena had few differences.. They won't be able to tell if it's Mina or Serena unless you really knew them u would be confuse. Most would say that they were twins but there were stepsisters or were they? Serena's mom, Irene, was married to a rich guy named Ken (remember to add Serena's last name here). Then Ken had cheated with Deirdre Kontreas. Irene knew that Ken was cheating on her so she and this guy named Nick were together (remember to add Mina's last name here) and therefore they were stepsisters. They both love each other like a sister. What Irene is hiding from Ken, Serena, Mina, and Nick was that Mina wasn't Nick daughter it was a lie. When Irene was pregnant, which Ken was the father, it was actually twins. It was Mina and Serena but remembering Ken said if there were twins or more children he would kill them. He would kill the second birth of the child. Irene didn't want to lose her little miracle so back when she was with Nick she pretended to be pregnant. The doctors hid Mina in the baby room until Irene would come back to the hospital and pretend it was born just now. Irene knew that her family would be terrified if they knew the truth so she kept it to herself but it pains Mina to look at her and lie.

The group laughing there heads off.

"Probably couldn't keep their hands off of each other." A girl named Rei said. She has purple hair and violet eyes. She had a slender body and killer long legs. Every boy would love to be her boyfriend but remembering what happened the first day the boys got to see how scary she really was.

(Flashback)

Rei on the first day of school in college wore a red skirt (which was really short) which let people see her long legs. She wore a white tan top with pink letters that said I'm a sexy ass goddess The writing was glittery and was very shiny especially when the sun hit into it. Many guys were amazed at how wonderful Rei looked. One guy named Luke Brandon kept on following Rei around.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Asked Luke Brandon

"No" she said with disgust.

Still Luke kept on following her but at the end of the day Rei got really pissed off.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME. I TOLD YOU MY ANSWER WAS NO. GO AWAY BEFORE I START HURTING EVERY BONES IN YOUR BODY."

Luke Brandon was embarrassed in front of the whole crowd. Luke apologize and went away and that's when every boy realized that Rei had problems and she was scary when she yelled. So no boy asked her out or even talked to her until her friends invited a guy named Chad to be a part of the group.

(End of flashback)

Rei sighed at the thought of getting a bad reputation at the first day of school. Rei got lonely because when her friends were on dates she was like the only person in the group that didn't have any dates. When Rei would ask a boy they would make an excuse that they couldn't go or something. But it all changed when the guy named Chad came along. He was hot and Rei knew he was a keeper. (I don't remember how Chad looks like except he has brown hair.... What color is his eye?) Rei sighed of thinking she'll never get a boyfriend.

"It's nothing like that we just like to talk about what is happening in the world today." Greg he has a thing for Amy. He would ask her to discuss the currents events of the world. He just wants to get closer with Amy. He really wishes that he was the one for her. Greg has black hair (don't know his eye color)

"Whoa dude that's like so boring dude but if its your way of flirting well props." Chad blushed because he had weird ways of showing his love for Rei. Chad has brownish hair. (Note add eye color)

'Wow, Chad is soo amazing his cute little smile and the way he looks at me' Chad was looking at her as though he just read her mind. "What the hell are you looking at." Rei replied with an angry glare.

"Nothing."

"Wow u guys care about each other it reminds me of my ex-boyfriend and how he used to care about me." A girl named Lita said. She had brown hair and don't mess with her because she'll hurt you very badly." Secretly she had gone over the fact that her ex-boyfriend, Ryan, was a player. She now has a crush on Jasey Whiner. (a hot guy who does martial arts.) Lita asked Jasey to help her get better in martial arts but really she wanted to flirt with him.

"That's not the problem. The problem is that Darien and Serena love each other with all their hearts but they can't say it because there afraid of what the other people would say." Andrew replied. Andrew had hazel eyes with a brown hair. He was very handsome he had a girlfriend guess who? Mina!!!!!!!!!! They have been secretly dating for 1 year.

Everyone gasp of the not so shocking news. "They both like each other. Wow who would have thought?" They all said

"Of course we knew that they were in love idiot... damn Andrew you just realized it." Rei said

"Oh I knew that." Andrew said

"We've been trying to get them together for years now." Amy said annoyingly

"well today were going to meet them today at 8:00 pm. Darien's bringing Chelsea and Serena's bringing Josh

Serena and Darien friends were all there waiting for Serena and Darien plus there date. "There's going to be a lot of jealously." Andrew said.

Serena and Josh came to greet her friends. Serena was wearing blue jeans with a pink tank top. Around her shoulders she put glitter and made her body shiny. Josh was wearing black pants with a white shirt.

When Darien and Chelsea arrived they saw the look on Darien faced and knew he was annoyed with Chelsea. Chelsea was wearing a gold dress which was sleeveless. Darien was wearing an uncomfortable tuxedo that Chelsea brought for him. The suit was black, and the shirt was cerulean. Serena thought 'Wow that shirt makes his eyes stand out.'

When the waitress came they all ordered spaghetti with meatballs with coke. Serena knowing she won't be full ordered chicken pop pie, sloppy joe, taco, cheeseburger, a chocolate milkshake, and lobster. Josh looked at Serena.

Josh asked "Uh who's actually paying tonight."

"You are." Everyone said at the same time

There was silence after when the food came Serena smiled in joy and was munching the food down as fast as she could. When everyone's food came they were all eating and having a nice time.

"Serena is a guy named Darien here with you."

Serena turns around and sees her exboyfriend Duncan Matthews. Serena stares at him shockly. "What what are you doing here?"

"Obviously....I need to talk to a guy named Darien Shields... didn't I tell u to keep your mouth shut so it won't be obvious for others to know that you like me." Duncan said in a smile. Darien looking a little jealous over that comment.

"I'm here what do u want?" Darien replied

"Your jealous over a comment that I made over Serena. Wow we both like the same girl. This is going to be some competition to get Serena." said Duncan in a worry because he might lose the "one again."

"What the hell do you mean?" Darien said

"Darien you're my long lost brother." Duncan said

Do people really hate this story because no one is reading and writing reviews. I feel unloved.


	6. I love you chapter 5

I love you Chapter 5(for most people this would be chapter 6 because their counting the Author's note for 1 chapter)

_Summary: Serena's ex-boyfriend (Duncan) came and said Darien and I are brothers_

"You're my what" Darien asked

"You're my brother." Duncan said in response

"How is that possible?" Darien said. "My parent's died when I was 3 years old."

"Yes, they died in a car accident and we were both in the car. When we had the car accident we both survive but you had coma and I came out with just scars. When they saw that you had a coma they send you to the hospital and there you were getting treated hoping you'll get out alive. The last time I saw you were when they took you to the ambulance and when they shut the door I never saw you again till right now. For me I was send to the orphanage I was all alone for a short period of time and the first day I got there someone took a look at me and decided to take me home to their house. They were very friendly and they cared for me as I was there son."

"Well you must be lucky because when I got to the orphanage no one wanted to take me because I had coma and they didn't want to be responsible." Darien said. "As soon as I began to turn into 14, all the girls they already matured and was looking at me and flirting with me every single day you know how annoying it was."

"Well at least we were safe and we were able to see each other." Duncan said

"No body has take me so when I was 17, I asked if I can go out and see if I can get out and start living by myself. I went to school and was working as a waiter. There I met Andrew and everyone." Darien said

"Yeah...Yeah whatever like I care about your life." Duncan said in annoyance. Duncan turned his face to see Serena. "Hey babe want to go get a burger with me."

"Uh Duncan I'm with a date and hanging out with my friends." Serena said

"Then I'll join you." Duncan said

"So uh how did u find out that Darien was your brother?" Raye asked

"Oh, my foster parents knew our mother and father. The last request was 5 days before the car accident. Our mother and father they both had heart cancer and they told my foster parents we won't be living for long and when we die can you take care of our little babies. My foster parents agreed as soon as the car accident happened they came to get me but you were missing and they tried to find you but they couldn't. They looked all over for you and still no you." Duncan said angrily.

"Why are you so angry at least you got someone to love you as their own son? I got nobody huh at least you were lucky." Darien said yelling at Duncan

"But they didn't care a lot of me all they were talking about was finding you. They cared sometimes about me it was always of trying to find you." Duncan yelled back

"Oh, I am so sorry you always have to have everyone's attention. It always has to be about you right" Darien said angry

"Yes, because between you and me I am the handsome one." Duncan said touching his hair.

"Serena, why the hell did you date him? He's a jerk I can't believe you dated him. What did you see about him?" Darien said

"I don't know. I thought he was a guy who really cares and wanted me but I found out after we dated for 3 years and a half he only dated me because I was pretty and popular. He only cared about his reputation." Serena said

"That's not true, Serena I gave you presents and I spend a lot of money to get them for you." Duncan defended himself.

"Oh yea you brought presents I'm suppose to be thankful for them lets see you only brought the presents to show off that I had a beautiful body. That's all you wanted to show off to other people. You always brought me inappropriate clothing and you wanted me to wear them to school and my mother was like sweetie you're not wearing them and she would yell at me. You gave me uncomfortable clothes to wear you and most of all you never ever said the words I love you when we were alone always said it in front of people." Serena said

"That's because I wanted to show how much I love you." Duncan said

"Yea right I always said I love you and you would change the subject you never cared about me." Serena said

"Then give me all the presents that I gave you." Duncan said. I will be happy to dunks water on top of Duncan's head. "I know you love me Serena."

"Yes, I do love you but I can't be with you because you don't love me." Serena said with tears forming out of her eyes.

"I will always love you." Duncan replied. He put his hand all the way up to her face and was wiping the tears away. When Duncan's hand touched there was electric feeling and they both jumped. "So you still have feelings for me don't you?"

"I thought I didn't but I guess I do. But I can't love you." Serena replied

"Why not, Serena we can be like the old days. Be in love don't you want that."

"No, because I love 2 people and I can't choose between them." Serena said

"Who are they?" Duncan asked

"It's Darien and you." Serena replied. Darien got a little jealous because she loves his little brother as much as she likes him.

"You love the both of us why don't you choose." Duncan said

"I can't." Serena said. As soon as Serena said I can't. Duncan got closer to Serena and pressed his lips in hers. Serena remembered Duncan's lips they were so soft. The difference between Darien and Duncan's lips are that Darien is hard and firm but taste like honey and sweet scent of chocolate and strawberries. She loves when she kisses Darien. Duncan is just soft doesn't taste anything. Serena pushes Duncan away.

"I can't do this I'm really sorry." Serena said. "If I choose 1 then the other one won't be happy and jealous and they don't want to be brothers so I'm not going to choose between the both of you." Serena walks up to Darien gives him a long kiss goodbye. "Hope we can be friends." With that Serena and Josh left together.

It has been 3 years since that evening. Darien and Duncan were still not getting along. Darien and Duncan would fight about Serena and why she left and they would blame each other. Serena and Darien were just friends they both do talk to each other.

One day Duncan's foster mom and dad invited Serena and Darien too come and meet them. Duncan's foster mom and dad had confessed that Darien's and Duncan's mom weren't friends of ours they were part of the family.

Duncan's foster mom, Kyline, said "that I'm the big sister and your mother was the little sister."

Duncan's foster dad, Danny, said your mother and father was so much in love they both cared for each other it was quite sad when they died in the car crash."

"So your our uncle's and aunt." Darien said

"Yes." They both said in the same time.

"Another wish was that they wanted Duncan to get married first since he's the oldest. So my wish is that Duncan and Serena to get married." Danny said

"What no. They can't get married. Are you trying to do this to ruin my life?" Darien asked

"NO, it was your mother's requests to let Duncan get married first. He told me he wanted to get married to Serena. So it's arranged there getting married." Kyline said

"I'm getting the hell out of here." Darien said

"Darien... Darien..." Danny said." What is your problem you have to accept Duncan being your brother?" Danny said

"Who's my brother? I don't have a brother? What kind of brother steals the girl you love so much away from them? Huh I love Serena so much that I can never accept the fact of Duncan being my brother. I rather die then be his brother? It pains me to see Serena going to get married with another guy especially my own brother. In my heart Serena means everything so I will never accept Duncan being my brother." Darien said and with that he went to get inside his car and he drove off. Little did Darien and Danny know but Serena was listening to this and was crying. 'he really cares about me. I really care about him too. I wish I could be with him. He's the one I want to be with not Duncan. I love you Darien. Whatever happens I will always love you more. Soon later Serena and Duncan left together outside the house.

"Serena I'll see you later k." Duncan replied

"Duncan, how much do you love me?" Serena asked

"I'll talk to you later." Duncan said

'I need to know how much you love me. I need to know because my heart is killing me right now. I need to know please tell me how much you love me.' Serena said in her mind

'

This will be a Serena and Darien story. I'm just making there love really complicated. This story was long too right


	7. I love you chapter 6

I love you chapter 6

Summary: _"Duncan, how much do you love me?" Serena asked_

"_I'll talk to you later." Duncan said_

'_I need to know how much you love me. I need to know because my heart is killing me right now. I need to know please tell me how much you love me.' Serena said in her mind_

Serena was walking down the streets and was wondering how come Duncan didn't say how much he loves me? Does he even care about me. Serena wondered.

Duncan when he was in the office he was wandering of what happened. I should call her right now. He calls but she doesn't pick up. Duncan just sighed as was lying down in the bed. 'What am I going to do.'

Serena meanwhile was with her dad. "Dad, I'm really unhappy." Serena said. "I love two people but one boy is stronger than the other. What am I suppose to do."

"Well, you love two people now you have to choose who u want to marry. Wow daddy's little girl loving two people. It's hard but trusts your heart. It'll be the right choice for you." Dad said. Serena just sat there saying 'I will go do the duty of marrying Duncan but always remember I will love you and only you forever, Darien.' Serena cell phone rings Serena gets her cell phone and says "Hello."

"Hey Serena, it's me Duncan. We have a date tonight. I'll pick you up and were going somewhere really fancy so where something nice." Duncan said

"Okay see you here at 7:00pm." Serena said

At 5:00 Serena went to take a shower. When she got back Darien was waiting for her. Darien was sitting in her bed.

"Hey." Darien said

"Hey! What's up." Serena said

"Nothing much you." Darien asked

"Just getting ready for a date with your brother." Serena said.

"Oh!!!! Hey Serena, no matter what happens I will always be by your side. Whenever you fall I will always be there to catch you before your ass hits the floor." Darien said

"Hehe it's nice someone has got my back." Serena said. 'How come Duncan don't flatter me with words like Darien'

"Well I'm going to wear this." Serena showed Darien a light pink color dress. It was a strapless and it was short. When Serena came back it showed off all her curves and her beautiful long legs.

"Wow!!!!! Your going to wear that." Darien said with a little jealously

"Yes." She said while putting her pink earrings on her.

"Well, before you go. I want to do something." Darien said. Serena just stopped where she was.

"What do you want to show me?" Serena asked. Darien came close to Serena. Darien grabbed Serena's hand and put it in his pocket and handed her a note.  
_Dear Serena, my dearest love,_

_You may not feel the same but in my heart your there. You may not see me but in my heart you are here. You mean the world to me. I don't care if I'm not in your heart as long as you know I will love you forever._"

_Loves forever, _

_Darien Shields_

Serena was just shocked of what happened. 'OMG. Did he just say I'm in his heart? Wow imagine those lines and how powerful it means to me.'

"I love you too." Serena said

"stop lying. Duncan is always the better one and is loved by everyone. Everyone loves him they care for him then for me. As long as I get to see you I will be happy to be family with you." Darien said. "I wish we were the one's getting married instead of Duncan and you. Bu, you love him so I guess it was necessary."

"No, I really do." Serena said. Before Serena could finish the sentence. Darien walked out of the door.

Serena walked down the stairs and saw Duncan.

"Hey let's go quickly because I made dinner plans." Duncan said

"Aren't you going to hug me." Serena said

"No, time for that." Duncan said. Duncan and Serena walked out the door to the limo. They got in and all through the ride they were all quiet.

"We had dinner reservation under the name Shields." Duncan said

"Oh yes! Come this way." The waiter said

"Wow! This is beautiful." Serena said in awe

"Yes, it is." Duncan said. The tables had candles and they were lit. The food was just delicious. It was like she was in heaven but with the wrong guy. After they finished, Duncan purposely dropped his napkin and when he came up. Duncan got his hand over Serena. Serena didn't feel anything. He put it up against his heart.

"Your in my heart and I love you. I will protect you till the end of our death. Let me be the one for you." Duncan said

Serena just stared. 'I WANT DARIEN TO PROPOSE TO ME NOT DUNCAN. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? JUST DO WHATS IN THE MAGAZNE. JUST PRETEND TO HAVE A HAPPYCRY AND JUST NOD YES AND KISS HIM.'

"Yea I will marry you. I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I never forgot how much I love you.' That was a pretty good lie Serena said to herself

"Thank you, Serena you don't know how happy you made me." Duncan said

After Serena got home she laid down in the bed and cried.

4 days after the propsal

Duncan called and said. "We need to meet my uncle and you need to come."

Soon later Duncan picked Serena and they both went to Duncan uncle and there already was Darien, Duncan's aunt and uncle.

"Did you guys find a wedding day yet?" Duncan's aunt asked

"Nope." Duncan and Serena said

"Well make it next Friday. Which means you sweetheart should get ready to get a dress." Darien's aunt said (I didn't want to always say Duncan's aunt)

"I'll go today." Serena said

"I'll meet you at the Wedding Plaza (made it up) to try on the dresses and the tuxedo.

"Okay see you then." Serena said

"Hey, Why is Duncan always leaving you." Darien said

"He's always busy. I need a guy who will be here when I need him in a heartbeat. Someone who thinks family is more important than jobs. Someone like you." Serena said

"Yea. I'm that kind of person." Darien said

"Hey! Want to go get something to eat." Serena said

"Sure." Darien said with a big smile on his face."

They went to a restaurant and they ate fish. Serena put a fish in his rice and Darien ate it and he went "UH this is so good. Please give me another one." Serena just laughed. Darien and Serena felt a little fuzzy warmth feeling. Both in their minds and heart saying this is the one.

"Well, I had a good time I got to go meet Duncan." Serena said. Serena started to walk.

"Wait Serena." Darien said. Serena stopped walking and Darien got close to her. Darien kissed Serena's forehead and her cheek. "Good luck Serena, your going to need it."

Serena and Duncan meet and they were trying out clothes. After each dresses she wore she got depressed. After everyone said she looked at the mirror and was crying

"Serena, what's the matter." Duncan said

"I'm not happy. I am not happy at all." Serena replied

"If you have the littlest feelings for me I'll make you the happiest girl just wait and I'll show you."

"I'm not happy. I can't see myself marrying you." Serena said

"I'll give you a couple days to think about it." Darien said "On Saturday I'll call you. 3 days from now for your decision.

For the 3 days Serena just drank beer and was crying. She was very unhappy. She knew the right decision was to let Duncan go but if I go to another then I'll be destroying the brother to brother relationship.

"OMG THIS IS THE MOST TOUGHEST DECISION I MADE IN MY WOLE ENTIRE LIFE." Serena said as she threw the beer to the wall and it broke. sigh I got to get dressed for the conversation with Duncan.

Serena went and sat at the Italian restaurant. Serena waited for Duncan. When he came

Serena said "REMEMBER my first date here. You were like all mushy and flirting with me."

"Yea and we had a blast before we broke up to college." Duncan said sadly.

"Well I have to return this." Serena said. Duncan has taken the box and opened to see the engagement ring. With that Serena left and Duncan was left alone with tears in her eyes. ' She broke my heart once again.'


	8. I love you chapter 7

I love you chapter 7

Darien was in his desk thinking what Duncan and Serena was doing. They are probably making out and having a good time. I wish I was Duncan he got Serena the girl I ever wanted in my life and Duncan has it. Darien was angry at the thought of Serena giving birth to Duncan's children. He got very angry that he actually slammed his fist into the wall and when he pulled his fist out there was a hole in the wall. Darien thought of the image of Serena saying I do to Duncan in there marriage. Darien started to have water in his eyes. He leaned his head down on the wall and started to go down. He cried then soon later he was sleeping in the wall.

Duncan was sitting in the chair thinking if he did anything wrong to make Serena cancel our marriage. Duncan thought his heart broke into two pieces after Serena said I can't marry you. Then Duncan started to remember that Darien was Serena's recent boyfriend. Anger started boiling throughout his body. If this has anything to do with Darien I swear I'll hurt him I'll crush his living soul. Duncan got up from the chair and started to walk out of the door.

Serena went home and she got undressed to her pajamas. Serena went to the kitchen to make her mom and dad dinner. When the doorbell rang Serena thought it was her mother so she rang the bell to let her mom in. Serena without thinking went up to her 'mom' and hugged her.

"Mom, why are you so strong. Are you working out?" Serena asked

Darien just laughed and said "No, Sere I'm Darien Shields soon to be brother-in-law." Darien said

"oh I'm sorry I thought you were my mom and about you being my brother-in-law it's not going to happen because I told that the wedding is off because I love another." Serena said

"You you love me." Darien said with his eyes closed

"Yes, I loved you forever since I laid my eyes on your beautiful eyes." Serena said

"Then today I'll make you dream come true. Let's forget about Duncan for today only." Darien said with his eyes pleading for Serena to say yes

"I will love that." Serena said with a smile.

Darien put his hands on his back and when his hands came back Darien gave Serena a rose. Serena smiled and took it and was about to put it in her hair but Darien wouldn't let her.

"Hold on" Darien said. Darien went to the boom box and got a cd from his coat and put it on pause.

"Sounds like someone had already planned this." Serena said sly

"Yeah, Just wanted to tell you how much I love you and will be there for you." Darien said

Darien took the rose that Serena was holding and put it in his mouth. Darien soon pressed play and they danced tango for 4 hrs. They both had a conversation while they were dancing. They both never run out of things to say unlike Serena and Duncan. Serena and Darien never let go of each other. If they were dancing in the ball the people around them could tell that they were in love and it was destiny. Serena and Darien was having so much fun they didn't let go of hands because they both felt something and they both didn't want to lose that special moment. They were both afraid if they let go there would be nothing left no spark nada. Darien and Serena were both falling more in love with each other. They both didn't want to let go for if they did they believe something terrible would happen to the other one and the other person would be miserable for the rest of their life. After they finished dancing Serena and Darien sat on the chair still not letting go of their hands. Serena was blushing and Darien just laughed and was happy he thought nothing can go wrong. Darien and Serena were both breathing hard and was sweating. Serena then let go of Darien's hand and was brining back chicken with potatoes, carrots, and with rice. Darien smelled that and filled his eyes with hunger.

Darien started to eat like a pig.  
"Babe, slow down." Serena said laughing

"whu it taste so good." Darien said

"Yea but your acting like me munching down the food and eating like a pig." Serena said laughing

"Oh yea.. I'm the mature one." Darien said and ate like a normal person"

"Wow! I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Come upstairs with me and stay with me till I'm asleep." Serena said

"Yea sure." Darien said. They both went upstairs and Serena and Darien were lying down on the bed and Serena went fast asleep and Darien was just staring at the ceiling and when Darien was sure that Serena fell asleep. Darien put his lips to Serena's and gave her a very long kiss.

"I will always protect you Serena and I will die for you to make you live. You are everything that I want. My heart calls for you but I know you can't replace it because you belong to Duncan. I just wish I could be your husband and I'll be the happiest man alive and your heart belonged to me." Darien said with tears in his eyes.

Darien's dream

Darien was the best man. Darien was in a wedding and Serena and Darien was getting married. The priest was speaking. Many people looked happy that they were getting married except for Darien.

"Do you, Duncan take Serena to be your beloved wife, to hold and to cherish? For richer to the poor. For sickness and in health." The priest said

"I do." Duncan said but to Darien, Duncan didn't seem happy at all.

"Do you Serena take Duncan to be your beloved wife? to hold and to cherish? For richer to the poor. For sickness and in health." The priest said

"I uh I uh I doo not ." Serena said

The audience was all shocked they were all wondering what's going on

"I guess I should tell you guys that Serena is in loved with Darien Shields. She only loves me as a friend. I am upset I wasn't the chosen one but I want to do anything to make Serena happy." Duncan said with sadness. Then he got Serena's hand and Darien's hand and made them hold each other hands. "I hope you guys are really happy together." Duncan said then he went out the door.

"Serena you really love me." Darien was soo happy. "You really love me. My baby loves me. You made me the happiest man alive. Let's hurry up and we'll go on a date okay?" Darien said

"Okay sweetie pie." Serena said then blushed

End of Dream

Darien was happy of that dream but he knew it wasn't going to end up that way. There was no way but he was smiling how warm that touched his heart. Darien again closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

There was a big bang on Serena's room. Darien and Serena were both up wondering what the noise was. Both of them looked out the window and they both realized that the person standing in the door way was Duncan.

And Duncan didn't sound to pleasant he looked angry.

"Darien Shields you are dead." Duncan said. Duncan was going to punch Darien but Serena was in front of Darien and she got the punch. Duncan realized that he hit Serena. Duncan went to the floor and was calming her down

"I'm soo sorry." Duncan said.

"Your not forgiven" Serena said coldly. "Duncan get out of here I don't want to see you."

"But." Duncan said

"The lady said "get the hell out." Darien said in pain because his love was hurt. Duncan threw Serena's bag on the wall then he left slowly.

Darien came up to Serena and started hugging her.

"I got to go. I'll call you okay." Darien said. Darien kissed Serena's cheek.

"Duncan , I let Serena go because you were going to marry her. Now let her go please. I let her go for you but she doesn't want you so please let go of her." Darien said pleading

"Never, I'll make Serena mine forever." Duncan said. Duncan got inside the car and left. Darien got into his car and left.

Serena was watching what they were both saying and it was tearing apart there brother ship all because of me. I should have done this a long time ago. Serena got a bag and left notes for Darien

_Dear Darien,_

_I left because I can't deal with this. I'm tearing you and Duncan apart. I kept it to myself thinking that it'll be okay and it'll all go away but it didn't. If I be with your brother then you'll be all jealous and be hate your brother more. If I be with you then your brother will be jealous and will want to hurt you and make your life miserable. The truth is that I love you and always will. I am going away and you probably won't know where I am. But there is one last request that I want for you to do and that is I want you to be nice to your brother. Don't hate your brother because he's a family to you. Old crushes dies hard okay so if you want to be mad at someone then be mad at me? Okay Be mad at me? _

_P.S be mad at me if you really want to be mad at someone, and also love always_

_Sincerely,_

_Serena Moon _

_Serena Moon _


End file.
